User talk:Tycerius
---- Welcome Welcome to the official Banjo-Kazooie Wiki! If you need any help, any, ask myself or another . Most of all, have fun! Adminship Hey. I'm Arav, one of the admins here. I was wondering seeing as you are currently a very active user here, would you like to be a admin. Mainly just for the main page, changes to things. let me know.-- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 08:37, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, I appreciate the offer, but I'd much rather prefer to be a user for the time being. But I'll continue to help out improving the Wiki in any way I can and be sure to ask you or one of the other admins if I have any questions. Thanks though! -- Tycerius talk 00:56, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Heyyy lol yeah, i accidentlly posted this on someone else's page, but seeing as how you look to be regularly active I have some suggestions for this wiki. EmptyStar 21:40, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Well first off, check out the changes I made to some of the pages, they were pretty drastic, so see if you like the changes. So basically, I added a physical appearance section and a history section where applicable, among other things. I also changed around the layout of the Mayahem Temple page, writing more about aethstetic details, and removing the sort of 'walkthrough' format in the Jiggy section. Also, I removed music on Mr. Patch's page. Long story short I think the music thing a lost cause; it rarely works, the box it's in is big and gaudy, and there are so many other places to find BK music. The whole music samples doesn't benifit the Wiki at all imo. We should also change the infoboxes bc they're so.. plain. But we can wory about that later. Sooo, it says on your profile that you can take in-game screenshots. If they're HD-- upload them! I'll continue revamping the boss and level pages. EmptyStar 02:44, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::what happened, haha. You just disappeared. =| EmptyStar 18:13, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, sorry, I've been inactive for some time. But from what I can see most of the changes you've been making are really helping to improve the wiki. Keep up the excellent work! Tycerius (talk) 02:24, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Admin I have made you an admin because this site deserves an active admin. This means you have the power to make decisions about anything, aslong as it is resonable. I am leaving the site so I trust you can be all you can be for the site. If you need help on being an admin, go on the IRC and type in /join #Wikia and ask if anyone there can give you some help. The channel is Freenode.-- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 08:27, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :Well, thanks for the responsibility. I've been somewhat inactive here for the past month due to real-life, but I'll try to come on here more often to help out where I can. From what I can see, you've definitely been a great contributor to the wiki. Good luck to you Arav in your future endeavors! Tycerius (talk) 02:33, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Can i be a admin? Hi. Can i please be a admin? I Edit alot and i know every detail of nearly every banjo game, and i really wanna be one. (im not sure who to ask, so i started here.) PLZ REPLY!!IMGhttp://i19.photobucket.com/albums/b200/diesellady80/cooltext457025791.gif[/IMG] 02:30, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, but I'm afraid I don't have the ability to make other people admins. That would be something that you would have to ask the bureaucrats. However, it looks like they are moving on to other things and are going to be inactive for some time, so I'm not really sure what can be done. Some of us should probably discuss this and the direction of the wiki in the near future. Tycerius (talk) 02:50, April 30, 2010 (UTC) quotes Thanks, and yeah, sure. I'll tone it down with the quotes from now, cuz I see what you mean. Are there any quotes in partiular that you want me to remove? EmptyStar 20:06, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Nah, don't worry about it. RareWiki Can you join RareWiki because it is low on contributors. Slipknot Darkrai 22:27, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry mate, but for now I'm only working on the Banjo-Kazooie Wiki in my spare time. However, if you'd like, perhaps our wikis can affiliate with one another. Tycerius (talk) 13:36, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::how? Slipknot Darkrai 20:14, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Music Files for levels I have a few music files for some levels from Banjo Kazooie that I got from this site awhile back. But now I'm looking again and I don't see them. I still have the files on my computer, and I wish to post them back up on this site but I don't know how. Maybe you can help. - Chris (April 29, 2011) :You can find several tunes from the ''Banjo-Kazooie'' series on the wiki's Music page.